creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing With Fire
'''is episode 84b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on March 2, 2002. Synopsis Charles has no choice but to take anger management classes and discover methods to keep his calm, otherwise he'll have to face expulsion and paying off a tremendous fine. With the classes being taught by the Hippies, will he ever pass? Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Charles, The Narrator, Christian, Skipper, Wayne, B. Roadcast, Paramedic #1 and Mr. Munsen *Josh Peck as Eric *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker, Dr. Feelwell and Mrs. Munsen *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Victor and Paramedic #2 *John DiMaggio as Tony Trivia *Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was produced in 2001 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. *Cream Pie by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield serves as the title card track for this episode. *In the audio commentary for this episode, Andrew Rannells said this was the hardest episode for him to ever record due to the fact he had to put all his effort into Charles' lines for this episode so Charles could sound angrier than ever as a result of having to keep his calm. While this may not be out of the ordinary for most other voice actors, Andrew never yells due to having a calm, easygoing nature in real life (to the point where he had to be taught how to sound angry during development of the series). **The aftermath is that Andrew suffered from migraines and temporary voice loss for a while and had to take a few days off from work until he felt better. *The title is an idiom that refers to someone doing something dangerous that will cause great harm. Errors *Edward has no outline at the beginning, when he points to Constantinos. *When the first paramedic asks "Where is he?!", there is no animation between him barging in and asking that. Transcript (The episode opens with a relaxing shot of the school's front door. Suddenly, it gets kicked down, and a horde of paramedics burst in) '''Dr. Feelwell: '''GO, GO, GO, ''GO!!!!!! '''''WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT HERE!!!! (Another swarm of paramedics burst the cafeteria's ceiling down with strength alone. The students scream and flee as the paramedics drop to the floor) (At the outside of the school, the news is live) '''B. Roadcast: '''Good morning, Lakeside! B. Roadcast here with an urgent news flash! A squad of paramedics have rushed into Lakeside City School. What could've happened this time? Let's find out. (literally turns invisible) (Nurse Fracture's door gets kicked down, and B. Roadcast teleports in) '''Paramedic #1: '''Where is he?! (Edward points to Constantinos, who has burns all over his body, as well as a black eye, a snapped-open leg, a torn tongue, scratches against his forehead, a bitten stomach and arms twisted into knots) '''Edward: '''Uhhh, there? '''Paramedic #2: '''Oh. We thought the mayor was in town. (They all leave, grunting and muttering in disappointment) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 4 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages